


How To Be a Good Housewife

by LadyDarling



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarling/pseuds/LadyDarling
Summary: Ansem comes across a little magazine that teaches him something new.
Relationships: Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless/Hayner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	How To Be a Good Housewife

**Author's Note:**

> More Hayner/Ansem! Why? I dunno! I love this ship!

Ansem sat alone in the apartment he shared with his lover. Hayner worked a late shift today, leaving Ansem at home alone for an extra hour. The Heartless was browsing around the various magazines Hayner had laying around. He'd come across one with a very striking title.

"How to be a Good Housewife," Ansem questioned. It sounded ludicrous, but he couldn’t deny his curiosity. He made himself a coffeeーit wasn't as good since Hayner didn't make itーand sat on the couch. Upon the first page, there was an ad for a frilly apron. 

_ Rule Number One: Make sure you have a super cute outfit to be a good housewife! _

Ansem chuckled at the silly quote, "How does one article of clothing make you a housewife?" The next few pages were just as absurd and honestly he was about ready to toss the magazine aside and call it a night. Ansem finally saw something that caught his eye.

_ Rule Number 7: Wear only an apron while cleaning to draw your husband's attention! Make sure you're in very compromising positions for extra efficiency! _

"Would he really look at me more if I wore something so skimpy?" Ansem chewed on his bottom lip. 

Flipping back to the very first page, Ansem read through all the ways to purchase this ridiculous frilly apron. Luckily, there was a shop nearby that sold it. Ansem second guessed himself one last time before finally leaving to the shop.

The amount of stares he got from the young girls and women in the shop were mortifying. He'd never been around humans outside of Hayner and his friends, but going out in public, ALONE?ーWithout Hayner?ーAbsurd. 

There were several colours of the frilly apron. He chose the black one with white frills then made his way to the checkout counter. 

After the terrifying experience at the shop, Ansem returned home, hoping his lover wasn't back from work yet. He wasn't, luckily. Normally Hayner would send him a text the moment he got off so he had some time. 

Ansem took a quick shower before trying on the outfit. He looked at his basically nude form in the full body mirror. It fit tight on his bust and the length was nothing to write home about, the thing was short as hell. He thought it looked ridiculous on his body, but he knew this was something Hayner would like.

Picking up the magazine again, it explained how he should be bent over things like tables and counters; exposing his rear as an invite for his partner. He followed the instructions thoroughly, finding some cleaning supplies Hayner had around the apartment. 

Hayner was finally off the clock after an almost eleven hour shift. Olette had called off due to some personal reasons, leaving Hayner to pick up the slack. Clocking out never felt so euphoric to the teenager. He dragged his aching feet through the empty streets of Twilight Town.

He'd been too tired to even text Ansem that he was on his way home. Hopefully his lover would understand. He just wanted to snuggle with Ansem and sleep for the rest of the weekend.

Rummaging through his pockets, the blonde pulled out the key of the apartment and slowly unlocked the door, making certain not to disturb Ansem. He shut the door behind him slowly then took a step into the apartment. He immediately stopped in his tracks.

Hayner didn't know someone could look so attractive while cleaning, but Ansem wasn't just someone. He had his hair in a ponytailーwhich made him look extremely domesticーand was wearing this slutty costume that exposed his bare ass to him. Hayner hastily approached the man, fiddling with his pants as he walked. 

Ansem looked over his shoulder, setting the cleaning rag on the kitchen counter. "Welcome home, darling." Hayner wrapped his arms around Ansem's waist, "What's with all this?" Ansem could feel Hayner's clothed cock pressing against his backside. 

"It's for you," he chuckled, laying flat on his chest against the counter. Hayner would question that later, right now he wanted nothing more than to have sex with his lover.

Hayner dropped to his knees, spreading Ansem's round cheeks, exposing his puckering hole. He flicked his tongue over his lover's entrance, causing the elder man to gasp. Hayner slowly drove his tongue into Ansem's tight hole, feeling it clench and draw in his wet appendage. 

Ansem gasped and mewled, wiggling his hips as his boyfriend ate him out. Hayner jerked himself off as his tongue worked magic on his lover's insides. The noises coming from the older man were enough to make Hayner burst, but he resisted the urge. 

Hayner removed his tongue before standing to his feet with his leaking cock in hand. Ansem wiggled his hips, "Hayner…" Hayner's cock twitched at Ansem's whiny tone. "You're so hot babe," he moaned as he pushed himself inside Ansem. 

Their moans fused into a beautiful hymn. It was rare for them not to use a proper lube when they had sex, so they both felt a little strange. Hayner knew the silverette had adjusted when he felt him clench around his thick member. The blonde held onto Ansem's beautiful almond coloured hips, thrusting completely inside him.

Ansem screamed out a moan, begging Hayner to fuck him. They'd been without each other for eleven hours almost, they probably felt each other's lustful energy. Hayner wasted no time in picking up a quick rhythm that Ansem easily accommodated. He was hitting Ansem's prostate with every harsh thrust, the man was choking on his moansーa small puddle of drool forming on the table.

Sex with Hayner was mind-numbing. The teen knew all his spots like it was the back of his hand. Hayner pressed himself against Ansem's back, panting and moaning into the man's ear. "Fuck," he cursed, his cock throbbing for release. 

Ansem was already leaking, ready to burst himself. Hayner gave a final thrust, filling his lover with his hot seed. Ansem's cum dripped into the, just cleaned, floors, forming a puddle. They laid there panting and catching their breaths. 

Hayner recovered first, pulling his soft cock from his lover's insides. "You know," he scratched his head, "I never was into the whole dress up thing, but when you do it…" He was blushing. Ansem looked back at him with a smile, "Did I draw your attention?" "Hell yeah you did!" 

A sigh of relief escaped Ansem's body, "I was worried. I wanted to impress you and be a good housewife." Hayner blinked, "Housewife?" Ansem nodded, reaching for the magazine that was across the counter. He held it up and Hayner chuckled. 

"Babe," he began, hugging Ansem's wasit, "You're already perfect. No need to follow some dumb little book to impress me." "Are you certain," Ansem questioned, a little disappointed. "Well I mean, if you  _ wanna  _ dress up for me, I won't say no." Ansem smiled, nodding his head, "Then I will continue attempting to be a good housewife."


End file.
